


Aku Cinta Kamu : Sequel to you belong with me

by halsteadchicago



Series: You belong with me [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Malec Week, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 14,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadchicago/pseuds/halsteadchicago
Summary: {This book picks up right where You belong with me ended}MARRIED! Alec and Magnus are enjoying a honeymoon after finally tying the knot, with the future and idea of college and eventually becoming parents. The whole future is ahead of them but will Alec be able to put the past behind him, and when Magnus gets a job promotion what will that mean for them?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: You belong with me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091981
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

{Wedding Night}

It hadn't even been a few hours since they said I do but here they were on their way to the honeymoon, Alec had planned the whole thing since Magnus made him stop planning their wedding. The first stop started with breakfast food from Cat and now they were on their way to the airport, Alec hated airplanes but he was willing to go on for his husband even if it meant braving the noise and people.

"Alexander, we need to board"

Magnus smiled and helped carry their bags onto the plane and they were only allowed to bring on one bag plus carry on, but he had Alec to talk to this whole flight but in case he was asleep then he brought a book from their place that Jace gave them for their wedding. "Im coming" Alec chuckled and walked up with him, he felt Magnus hold onto his hand as they were now walking towards their seat and luckily Alec had made sure not a lot of people would be on this flight.

*hours later*

The Plane was now flying up in the air and Alec was laying his head on his shoulder, Magnus had chuckled and Alec saw a smile from the flight attendant as she walked down seeing if anyone wanted any snacks. "we are good" He whispered and Magnus smiled as he held on to his hand. "Hawaii huh?" Alec heard Magnus whisper as he felt another bump but he told himself that it would be safe.

Alec looked down and saw that they were almost on the island and he smiled, but he did miss his family but promise that this week would be all about focusing on Magnus and having the best time of this life. "Yeah, I thought it was romantic" Alec shrugged and played a game on the screen before he turned and smiled at his husband who leaned down and kissed him.

{At the airport}

Magnus and Alec took in the sight as they made their way down the halls of this airport, Alec found himself staying close to his husband till he saw a shop and started picking things to take back for his siblings. "is that all, we need to get to the airport" Magnus laughed as he handed the cashier some money before they walked their way to a cab, Tomorrow they would find their rental car but right now what mattered was just being with each other.

the ride to the hotel was longer than either one thought of but Alec didnt care, cuz they had the money to tip and he could sleep on his husband's shoulder. but Magnus was wide awake and messing with his hair, while still talking to the cab driver to seemed very interested in getting to know the newlywed couple.

"We are here"

The Cab driver parked the cab and opened the trunk as Magnus woke up Alec who slapped at him, but got out and picked up the bags as Magnus tipped the driver before they walked into their hotel ready for this week.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good Morning Beautiful" Alec rolled over and saw Magnus had made them breakfast or more like he called room service before Alec had even woken up, "did you sleep in at all?" He asked as Magnus was now sitting back on the bed and his husband chuckled before taking a bit of the muffin.

Alec was so glad they could do things at their own time and not have to worry about work or school, He loved the idea to spend the week with only Magnus and maybe today they could run along the beach in their bare feet and feel the sand underneath the toes as they ran. "eat up, we got to get to the beach if you want" Magnus smiled before they both got into their food, Alec was a big eater so it didn't take long until he was ready and full so he got up to get dressed while Magnus cleaned up their food.

Alec came out of the bathroom all ready for the beach and he ran into Magnus's arms before pulling him in for a kiss, "Go get ready" he mumbled through kisses and saw a frown on his face as Magnus left to get changed for their beach day. The walk down to the beach was slower then it should have been because Alec kept wanting to take in each moment, He just wanted to remember the honeymoon because he never thought he would be here with Magnus.

_{The Beach- 8 am}_

Magnus smiled as Alec was reaching down and playing with the sane, he looked up at Magnus and he had the biggest smile on his face. "come on, it's so soft" He giggled and Magnus took off his shoes and walked over to his husband, Alec pulled him down till he was laying on the sand with his back to the sand. "Alex-" Alec got on top of him before leaning down and kissing him, Magnus didn't complain but he never thought Alec would want to kiss on the sand.

"Alec, we should explore the rest of the beach" Magnus laughed as they now were laying on towels near the middle of the beach, Alec had his head on Magnus's shoulder and was looking up at him before nodding and sitting up.

"I am getting hungry"

"We just ate"

Magnus laughed as they picked up the shoes and towels before walking hand in hand down the beach, Alec had picked up some wheels and was now showing them to Magnus who chuckled but even placed one on Alec's hair. "Mags!" Alec gasped and tried to knock it out of his hair only to find Magnus had taken it out already, He giggled as they saw people smiling at them.

Alec saw a corndog cart not far on the beach and he pointed it to Magnus who just smiled and followed them there, "please, let's enjoy some together" Alec asked as they saw it getting closer and Magnus nodded before kissing his cheek as they saw the person wave them over and even Magnus started to get hungry by this.


	3. Chapter 3

_{Two days later}_

Alec was enjoying the fact that the hotel had a pool here and his sister would have laughed at the fact he loved pools when he was in Hawaii, but this pool was indoors for when it was too hot to go outside or he was just lazy. But he would come down here while Magnus was sleeping because he didn't like to sleep through the day, but today his husband had joined him and they were kissing in the pool since no one else was here at 2 in the afternoon because of some event down at the beach.

"Hey There"

Magnus whispered as he climbed into the pool next to Alec who was trying to make bubbles, "Hey, no shirt? " Alec chuckled as he pulled Magnus closer to him before wrapping his cold hand around Magnus's waist before they heard the door open and they weren't alone as a man and his wife walked in and glared at them before going to the other side of the pool.

Alec didn't even care if they didn't like sharing a pool with them, he was here with his husband and that was the only thing that mattered to him. "Come here" Alec laughed and drove under the water and waited till Magnus followed above before he jumped up and splashed him which made Magnus splash him back.

"Can you not?"

The woman who had come in earlier with her husband called out since they were sitting behind them, Alec glared at her but Magnus told her they were going to leave anyway. "Magnus" Alec started but his husband just pulled him up and they wrapped towels before walking off to the bathroom together, "ignore her, let's do something else together" Magnus smiled and carefully got dressed and even helped Alec as he was having trouble putting his clothes on that he had brought with him.

*10 Minutes later*

Since the pool didn't work out Magnus had found a restaurant where they even cooked burgers, which was one of Alec's favorite foods which is why he convinced him to come here with him. "baby come on, my treat' Alec just smiled and walked in with Magnus, but he laughed when he saw they already had their order ready and he turned to see Magnus was already paying the lady before grabbing their food.

"I called ahead"

"Can we eat it on the beach?"

Magnus nodded and used one hand to hold their food while he used the other one to hold on to Alec's hand, as they walked together to the beach which thankfully wasn't too far but he didn't care if it was. 'Alec, the last day of the trip then we should swim in the ocean" Magnus chuckled and saw Alec's eyes went wide before he laughed too, "You better protect me" Alec kissed his cheek before focusing on the road ahead.

they had 4 days left before they would have to go home and see everyone again, but Magnus had a whole plan for each of those days. He was going to make sure that each day counted and that they had a memory for it, but Alec just wanted to spend it with him even if it was at a pool or exploring a ride.


	4. Chapter 4

{Time Jump}

Tomorrow was the last day of their honeymoon but at least but that's not what they told people, Alec wanted one day when coming home where he could just be with Magnus at their apartment. So he knew that Magnus had a plan for their last day before they need to get on their plane, which was in 10 hours so that left Alec 8 hours before he was on a plane for a lot more.

"Magnus? you up?"

Magnus popped his head out of the bathroom and smiled down at him before climbing in the shower, Alec took this as his cue to get up and get dressed because he had no idea what plan Magnus would have it start with. "wait wheres my jacket" Alec mumbled and saw Magnus walk out a few minutes later, because it didn't take him long to get washed unless he had been really dirty.

"ready?" 

Magnus asked as he held up Alec's jacket and he smiled before grabbing it, "yes, care to tell me where we are going?" Alec tried to ask but Magnus just held up his hand as he made sure to have his wallet and phone and the hotel key before leading Alec out of it. "No, you got to trust me" He smiled but Alec just sighed as they started walking to a local arena, which was used for dances and for people who just wanted to come here to take a view of this cliff.

"I thought we could spend an hour here or so" Magnus whispered as they walked over to a table, Alec just nodded and held onto him as they sat down together and looked at the cliff which at that point Alec laid down his head on Magnus's shoulder and even kept holding onto his hand "I love you".

{hours later}

Alec was going to miss being here in Hawaii but they had a life waiting for them, they could have stayed the last day here but he wanted to just relax at their own apartment again and not feel the worries or any judgments from anyone. "Alec? It's time to find our seats" Magnus's voice pulled him back to the current time, luckily their seats were at the back of the plane so no one would stop them to get up and sit down throughout the flight.

Alec waved bye to the ground as they saw the gates close and the plane started to move, just a few hours and they would be back in the states and back home. "I'm just going to use you as a pillow " Magnus laughed as Alec laid his head down on him, he pulled out the book he had brought so he would be busy while Alec slept.

The flight has just begun but with Alec sound asleep on his shoulder, Magnus tried to read the book but it didn't take him long to finish so now he was making sure Cat hadn't told anyone and she would be there to pick them up from the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

_{New York, 2 Am}_

They were finally home and Alec couldn't stop smiling as he got to tell Cat that they were married, Cat who was there that day didn't stop him cuz she saw how happy they were with each other and she never wanted that to change. "Hey, I won't tell your family till tomorrow morning" She whispered as Alec was now starting to fall asleep, Magnus thanked her and tried his best to carry his tired husband into the living room.

"Bye Magnus"

Cat waved bye and was gone which left him alone with Alexander, and luckily Alec had just plopped himself on the couch. "Bae, wanna try and make it to the bed?" Magnus held out his hand and he smiled when Alec grabbed it, luckily the walk to the bedroom wasn't far and ALec fell asleep as soon as they had hit the bed together.

*Beep Beep*

Alec opened his eyes to see Magnus had his arms wrapped around him and it was now 7 am, they had all day to just be with each other but He carefully put Magnus's arms on the bed as he got up to go make them breakfast. "Just follow the recipe" Alec whispered as he carefully got out all he would need, He kept looking over his shoulder to make sure he could do this surprise and not have Magnus spoil it again.

"There, I did it"

Alec chuckled as he carefully placed the fruit and eggs and the bacon on the plate which was on the carrying tray, all he needed was to put the cup of coffee and the flower on the tray which only took a few minutes and now he was slowly carrying it back to their bedroom.

"Good Morning" Alec chuckled as Magnus started to wake up as he placed the tray down on the edge of the bed, "I love you" Magnus pulled him in for a kiss before he sat down and even ate some of Magnus's food.

After breakfast had finished Alec and Magnus were now sitting on the balcony just kissing, "I had an idea, we should go see a zoo" Alec finally said as he sat on Magnus's lap and even chuckled as he almost slipped off. "Alright, go get dressed" Magnus kissed his cheek before Alec ran inside to get dressed, but he slowly made his way in as he saw that it was starting to snow and Magnus took a deep breath before walking inside.

*the zoo*

Magnus couldn't believe that this zoo was open this early but the owner was a friend of his mom, so they let them come in early before anyone else so they could enjoy the quiet. "Alec come on" He chuckled Alec had come out of the gift shop with two t-shirts, Magnus took the one that was offered to him with a laugh.

"ooh look monkeys" Alec held his hand as he placed the other one on the pole, Magnus loved seeing this look on his husband's face. He was going to take him to their secret spot and they would have a picnic, but right now he just loved seeing Alec this happy especially after everything they went through.


	6. Chapter 6

{1:30 am }

Alec looked down at his phone and saw that he had been up for 2 hours and Magnus was sound asleep, normally he would be sleeping with him but he had gotten a text and remember Saturday was the anniversary of Camille hurting him because he talked with Magnus under the tree in their special place that day.

He wanted to go to the prison to see her but he knew Magnus would try and fight it, He needed this because as long as he didn't do this then she would have a win over him. She hurt him twice and all because Magnus chose him over her, Alec wasn't going to let the fear rule his life anymore.

"Alec? does Magnus know you are up"

"cat, I need to go"

"go where"

"The prison"

"Alec-"

Cat walked over and saw that Magnus was asleep and that Alec wasn't even looking at her, "I need to talk to her but he would stop me" Alec finally replied and she just sighed as she walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "tell him, and ill set it up" Alec nodded and Cat left the apartment after taking one last look at him, He finally finished his coffee and had walked back to the bed.

*6 hours later*

"morning"

Magnus walked out of the bedroom and as he was placing the shirt on that's when he saw Alec was drinking coffee, "Alec?" He started walking over to the table but Alec still didn't turn to face him. "Im visiting Camille at the prison" Alec finally spoke which Made Magnus walk over to him and pull Alec into a hug, "Alec? you sure?" He asked as Alec finally looked up at him before nodding and he took a sigh.

"I don't like it"

"Mag-"

"But if you need this then I'm going with you"

Alec kissed his cheek before walking off to the kitchen, "we should go to my mom's for breakfast " he called from the kitchen and Magnus chuckled before walking in after him. "Okay but we will talk more about this later okay," he asked as Alec handed him a cup of coffee, Alec just nodded and walked off to the bedroom.

"Morning coffee " Magnus replied as he finished drinking his cup, he wasn't too happy about Alec visiting Canillie in prison. But Alec wanted to do this and he was going to have his back, Magnus got up and started his way to the bedroom "Alec? Ill pack for your mothers" he called out and heard back a-ok before he started to pack the stuff they would need to bring to Maryse's for breakfast.

Alec was the first one in the car and he was holding the basket as Magnus climbed into the driver's seat, they were bringing fruit to the house and luckily they had got a lot of fruit the day before or they would have to left earlier." ready?" Alec asked as he kissed his husband before turning on the music, Magnus chuckled and took one look at him before driving them off.


	7. Chapter 7

Today was the day of the prison visit and Magnus knew they were both nervous but if Camille made Alec remember those horrible days, then he would take Alec away from that place and make the guard keep Camille out of Touching Alec or Him as they left. "Magnus? Let's go" Alec had just placed on his jacket as he opened the front door, there was no going back but he was going to be protective over his husband.

"Yep"

He opened the door to the car for Alec before walking to his side, Magnus took a deep breath before he got inside the car. The drive to the prison was far from quiet because Alec believed the quietness destroyed things, so he was playing around with different stations even got a laugh out of Magnus.

"that's it right?"

"yep, that's the place"

Magnus replied and just focused on parking the car in the closest spot he could find, He looked over at Alec who was now showing he was nervous but didn't wait to get out and waited for Magnus to walk with him. "I'll be okay" Alec whispered as he grabbed his hand and they started the walk inside, the only time they separated was when going through the metal detector.

{The Visit}

Alec held onto Magnus's hand as the door buzzed and Camille was led out to the seat behind the glass, "gaywood, what do I owe this too" She smirked but then saw Magnus kissed ALec's cheek and she just rolled her eyes before turning back to Alec who wasn't nervous or even scared to face her.

"My Name is Alec and take that look off your face"

"Thought you were dead, gaywood"

"You lost, You played with fire and got hurt"

Alec finally stood up and pulled Magnus up with him, he didn't even give her one look as he walked out of the prison with him. "Alec wait, I'm proud of you " Magnus said as they finally slowed down, he didn't blame Alec for wanting to get out of there but he wanted to know how he was proud for standing up to her.

"Let's go home "

Alec nodded and kissed his cheek before he climbed into the car, he smiled as Magnus had started the car and even turned it into a station for him. "Cuddles when we get home ?" He asked as he turned to look out the window , Alec couldn't believe he actually stood up to Camille.

"Hey, you get in comfortable clothes and I will get the food " Magnus called out and Alec just nodded and walked off to the bedroom, he was going to rub his shoulders and even get a hot bath for them both ready .

But one thing was for sure that Camille was behind them and she would not win, because they already won the day that Alec never gave up those both times. "Ready ?" Magnus asked as he opened the bathroom door , Alec who was now shirtless smiled and walked over before closing the door.


	8. Chapter 8

It was now the start of college for many but luckily Alec and Magnus were going to the same college, expect for Alec it was online and he was okay with it because He never really like classrooms consider how he treated his homeroom but this gave him time to plan a surprise for this husband each day.

Today's surprise was a hot bath when he came home followed by dinner served on a tray, so Magnus did not have to get out fast and enjoy a relaxing bath made by him. So Alec looked up at the clock and saw he had 4 hours to finish his homework, then get started on today's surprise before his husband would be coming through the front door.

"Okay, Explain in your essay why the civil war was important" Alec read as he started to make up the plan for dinner, luckily he could work on this essay while he did other things so he didn't have to panic. "ouch" he sighed as he accidentally dumped his hot coffee on his hand, Alec quickly put ice on it and wrapped it up nice before walking away from the kitchen.

*Later that day*

Magnus sighed as he started the drive home because his teacher made him feel bad for being late to his first class, he just wanted to dump his bag and run into Alec's arms and just melt into the embrace. The first thing that he had noticed that Alec was nowhere out front to greet him, "Alec? " Magnus called out as he made his way up the stairs to their front door when Alec opened it and pulled him inside.

"come this way"

Alec turned and looked at Magnus's face who was definitely shocked as they walked to the bathroom, "Get in, ill put your stuff away" Magnus chuckled and watched his husband leave and even looked at the lower half. He then got ready with no clothes and climbed into the tub and felt the hot water just start to help him relax, Magnus smiled when Alec walked in and sat down next to the tub and held on to his hand.

"Alec, thank you for this"

"Relax baby, dinner will be in a couple of minutes okay?"

Magnus nodded and took a deep breath before pointing to the tub, "after dinner I want to cuddle in here okay?" he asked and smiled as Alec just nodded and got up to go get their food and Magnus laid his head back taking in the smell of the bubbles he had poured in after Alec left. "hey come here" Alec had placed the tray across the tub and turned to his husband, They started to take turns eating so the other one could take in the relaxing.

"Magnus? why don't we cuddle on the bed?"

"Sure, I'm tired anyway but tub tomorrow "

Alec nodded and took the tray once they were finished and walked out of the bathroom, He could hear Magnus get out and started to get ready before making his way to the bed. Alec chuckled and placed the plates in the sink, he would clean up tomorrow but right his husband and sleep were more important.


	9. Chapter 9

"No class today, walk in the park?"

"You hate the park " Magnus groaned as Alec was already up and it was only 9 am, why his husband didn't want to sleep in was a mystery to him some days. "I know but you like it " Alec who had brought coffee and was still in his pj's, had walked in and sat slowly down on the bed before handing it to his partner.

"Fine but you can't ask to leave after ten seconds " Magnus chuckled and took his coffee and slowly slipped it, he knew better than to drink the hot coffee fast this time because Alec would take a picture to laugh at later . " alright I'll go make breakfast, Alec you make the bed " Magnus slowly got up and saw his husband throw his hands before Alec walked to the bathroom, he chuckled and took both of their cups and headed off to the kitchen.

This was only their first year married and yet no fights yet mostly because they didn't have anything to fight about, and that was something that Magnus was so glad not to have to fitness yet.

"Alright "

Magnus cleaned the dishes from last night and felt arms wrap around him, "bed is made, but I missed your warmth " Alec whispered into his ear and even kissed his neck before pulling away and having Magnus turn and look at him.

"Hmm, get bread so we can feed it to the ducks"

Magnus handed him a bag and walked off to get his coat, he turned to see Alec grab the bed and some water and snacks for them. "Ready?" He asked and Alexander nodded and opened the door for them, Magnus nodded himself and walked out the door and unlocked the car before climbing in and shutting the door closed.

_*11 PM*_

Alec looked to see that they had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace, it was a gift from Alec's father for his birthday last year before the wedding. They used it for the first time last night and Alec loved feeling the warmth, He looked down to see Magnus had fallen asleep on his shoulder and carefully walked him to the bedroom. "almost there" He whispered as he tried his best not to wake him up, Luckily Magnus stayed asleep as Alec placed him down and even got in bed himself.

Alec looked over to his left and saw that Magnus was still sleeping, he didn't want to wake him as he needed to drink some water. He couldn't sleep because what if this was all a dream, Alec eventually pushed back the thoughts as he grabbed his water and headed back to bed.

He carefully placed the cup back on the bedside table, Alec pulled the covers over him and twisted till he was on his left side. "Hey " he whispered and kissed Magnus's cheek, his husband just giggled before turning over "exactly, goodnight baby " Alec whispered before closing his eyes and finally falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus had gotten in this habit where he was up before 6 am and he didn't have a job but he likes to get started as early as he could, and Alec didn't mind because he didn't stir as Magnus got up but he would shut the door so the noise wasn't too loud. "Coffee" He mumbled as he started making his morning coffee, His friend Cat had sent him a picture of a kid that just got adopted at the hospital.

He had been wanting to be a dad forever but they had never talked about it before, Magnus didn't know how Alec would think of this subject but he would wait until Alec was wide awake before dropping this bomb.

"Magnus? "

"Alec"

His husband had walked out with himself wrapped him a blanket, Alec walked over somehow not tripping and sat down on the couch next to him. "why so early?" Alec asked as he took the cup Magnus offered him, "What do you think about kids?" Magnus suddenly asked as they sat in front of the fireplaces with the cups of coffee.

" I want them but"

"But?"

Magnus didn't even try to hide the pain in his voice but he saw Alec grabbed his chin and lift it up, "I want to wait since we just got married" Alec kissed his cheek before walking off to the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Facts" Magnus call out as he walked off and saw Alec turn around and looked at him, "so after class today, I want you to cook dinner this time" Alec kissed his cheek and went off to go ready.

{2 pm}

Alec's last class had just ended and he was close to punching the teacher, he had finally switched off to online class because he did better there and didn't have to leave the apartment for school again. "I'm home " Alec called out as he saw Magnus's bags were home, he knew that this was odd so he decided to go and check it out.

"Hey there you are "

"Sorry, didn't hear you come in"

Magnus got up from the floor and went to greet his husband who walked in, he decided to try and start some yoga to help deal with the stress of college life . But he was thinking of maybe starting his own business, Magnus wasn't going to decide anything till he talked it out with Alexander.

"So what if we left your job and went into our own"

"Wha- why?"

"I don't know, I thought it would be a good idea "

"And what would we do ?"

Alec had now walked in the kitchen but he wasn't against this idea , he just didn't think they should do it until they knew what and had ways to bring in money. Magnus knew Alec was right and even though they didn't have to pay rent, they still had other bills so Alec would stay at his job while Magnus got their own business, and one day he would be a parent.


	11. Chapter 11

[ _May 6th- time jump]_

Today was their 1st wedding anniversary and Magnus didn't care if he was going overboard, he believed that you only got one anniversary like this and Magnus was going to throw a big party since they didn't have any class this week either.

"So keep him out of the place until tonight "

That was what he told to Jace who told him that he had it, something along the line of he could distract his brother. "Good luck " was all Magnus said as Jace now got to do his plan, luckily his sister's fiancé clary would help since Isabelle would be busy with Magnus.

Now what Jace had planned was stupid so clary took charge, plus she was better at keeping secrets than Jace was. So she was the one who knew and that's why they were now at an amusement park, Alec was excited and didn't even expect why Jace was so quiet but just yelled " I want cotton candy " Clary laughed and thus started this distraction.

[at the apartment]

Isabelle was getting updates so they knew if Alec was suspecting them or if they were on their way back. "Hey, we still in the clear " she called out as Magnus was hanging up glittery banners, he just nodded in response since he was trying not to lose any focus.

It was almost time before they could have them come back, Magnus knew when the guests would be here and wanted them to come before Alec got home. "Okay guests will be here in ten minutes, so have Alec come home in 30 minutes" he called out since he ran off to get changed, Magnus was shocked Alec hadn't texted him at all but if he was having fun and being distracted then that's all he wanted.

*time jump *

Alec who had his fingers full of cotton candy was glad that they were finally heading home, he knew today was their anniversary and that's why he thought Magnus would be at the fair. "He didn't forget right?" He finally asked and saw Clary nods as they parked the car, he was glad that their apartment wasn't too far from everything because he just wanted to cuddle with Magnus in front of the fireplace.

"Surprise!"

Alec took a step back as confetti was thrown in his face, Magnus appeared by his side and even pulled him for a kiss. "Happy anniversary darling " he smiled and Alec saw his whole family here, this was better than what he had imagined and he took Magnus's hand with the non-sticky hand as they walked to the living room.

"I want cuddles later "

"Of course, and I want kisses "

Magnus whispered as they started to greet the guests, Alexander had let go of his hand and was now hugging his parents. "I say we did a good job " Isabelle spoke which made him turn and face her, "yeah he loves it " Magnus smiled and walked till he could wrap his arms around his husband.


	12. Chapter 12

It was finally quiet after a long day of classes for both and work for Alec, Magnus did the apartment chores since he didn't work really. But Alec for the last few days had been thinking about the child talk, he wanted to wait till after they had hit 1 year before trying to adopt one of their own.

But Alec couldn't get it off his mind the last few days so he was going to surprise Magnus with the news, "hey, dinner smells great " Alec chuckled as he laid his feet over Magnus's lap, his husband nodded and even took a breath and pushed the legs off "you need to clean them " Alec laughed and got up, he blew a kiss before walking off to the bathroom.

"I'll let you know when dinner is ready"

Alec heard Magnus call as he got undressed and popped into the shower, "you could join me" He chuckled and even headed Magnus's reply with a simple "on my way" before getting in the shower with him as they pulled the curtain closed.

"Don't Worry, Dinner won't burn I already pulled it out to cool"

" I want a baby"

"Alec-"

"I know I said to wait, but I changed my mind"

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's cold body as they let the hot waterfall around them, "You sure?" He whispered as he placed shampoo in Alec's hair, Alec just nodded and waited till he was done before cleaning it out with the water. "Go, I will finish up" He blew him a kiss before watching Magnus get out and take a towel and get changed before he closed up the curtain, it wasn't long before Alec climbed out and got Changed.

_{5.mintues later}_

Alec started walking down the hall as he saw Magnus place the dinner on the table, "hey " Alec whispered as he wrapped his arms on his husband, Magnus chuckled and pulled away not before touching his cheek.

"We will talk more later "

"Dinner first ?"

Magnus nodded and even pulled the chairs back for them, "sit and not on my lap this time " He laughed and sat down, Alec nodded knowing they were shot to have a serious conversation during dinner and he was not against it. "Alec, why did you change your mind?" Magnus finally spoke after which seemed like too much quietness, Alec held up his finger before swallowing his food.

"Cat showed me a picture of a child getting adopted and I..guess my heart broke and I wanted that "

Alec finally spoke and grabbed his cup of water and started to drink it, Magnus grabbed his hand and nodded as he placed down his own drink. " Alec I'm not angry, I just want to make sure you are sure " He kissed his cheek and went back to eating but saw Alec was quiet.

"Then let's do it "

"Your sure ?"

"Positive "

Magnus placed down his fork and walked over to Alec his husband's eyes went wide but they both Chuckled as Magnus sat down on his lap and pulled him in for a kiss, neither one of them expected it go like this but they were going to be parents one day and that was excitment.


	13. Chapter 13

Adoption took many steps and months or that's what they were told, Alec tried hard not to be discouraged but would child services be okay with two dads raising any kids that they were given?. "Alec, come and see this " Magnus's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, Alec put away his phone and walked into the living room.

There was his husband who had papers all over the floor, " Magnus, what's that?" He asked as he tried not to step on any important papers. "Ideas on what our business could be " Magnus smiled at him, Alec carefully walked over to the couch and looked down at all the papers.

[3 hours later ]

Magnus had finally cleaned up his papers after Alec almost tripped again, he would need a better way to grow through his ideas then placing them on a bunch of paper.

"He will be here soon "

Magnus quickly walked off to the bathroom and smiled, Cat had found a young boy called Ralph who didn't trust anyone, not even social services. So she had convinced them to let him stay with Alec and Magnus till he trusted people or Cat found the right home.

That's why Alec was out getting food and would be back time, Magnus was always better at cleaning when under pressure because Alec would get mad at the cleaning supplies which he would laugh at but today was different.

"Hey I'm back, I'll load these then I can help you "

"No I'm okay, just go get cleaned "

Alec nodded and walked off to the fridge as his husband could be hearing talking or actually listening to the music he had playing. They both couldn't believe what Cat had done for them, but Cat believed Ralph would be the safest with them and that's why she was bringing him here.

*knock knock *

"Hey, look who's here "

Alec and Magnus walked out of the kitchen to see Cat standing by the front door, they looked down and saw Ralph was behind her legs till he looked up and saw Alec there. "You" was all he said before walking over to Alec's legs and holding on to them, both Cat and Magnus were not shocked It didn't take long for Ralph to trust Alec even Maddie trusted Alec only a minute after meeting him.

"Alright, this is his stuff and I will come once a week to see how he is"

Alec nodded before reaching down and Ralph let him picked him up, Magnus knew Ralph would trust him soon and he was glad that Alec would be helpful in ways he couldn't.

"Magnus, why don't you make the dinner and I'll get him cleaned up "

Alec asked and Magnus nodded before walking off to the kitchen, sure he hated how Ralph didn't trust him right away but Magnus had faith Ralph would come around to him and he already knew that he didn't want them to have to lose him. "If you need me, let me know " Magnus called out as he went through the fridge, he heard Alec say okay and then heard them play in bubbles and he felt himself chuckle.


	14. Chapter 14

It didnt take long to get Ralph to fall asleep after 4 bedtime stories, How his mom ever got them to fall asleep was a mystery to Alec but now he could cuddle with Magnus in front of the fire. They were foster parents now and he already loved little Ralph, but right now it was about taking one step at a time.

"Magnus, he's sleeping"

"mm ok"

Magnus came out of the kitchen with two mugs of hot chocolate before sitting down on the couch, He opened his arms and Alec smiled as he laid on him with the cup in his hands. "Come here" Magnus whispered as he started to rub Alec's shoulder, and he didn't think Alec would be stressed but he was going to be here to help him calm down. Alec placed his cup down on the coffee table and turned around, Magnus smiled as his husband buried his head into his shoulder and held on tight to him.

"Don't worry, We got this Alexander"

Magnus kissed his head before rubbing his back again, he finished his hot chocolate and knew they needed to get some sleep in so he shook Alec till his husband looked up at him . "let's go to bed" Magnus whispered and Alec just got up but held out his hand, Magnus placed his cup down and walked to their bedroom before making sure to leave the door open.

_{Next Morning}_

Ralph had first tried to wake up Alec who was a heavy sleeper now, so he turned to Magnus who was sleeping but woke up after a few tugs on his shirt. "Yeah?" Magnus groaned but looked down to see it was Ralph who had woken him up, he turned to see Ralph point to Alec then pint to his face.

"You need a bath or want one?"

Ralph pointed to the bathroom and started to walk off, Magnus looked over at alexander who was sound asleep and smiled as Ralph tapped on the bathroom door. "Alright I'm coming, we going to let Alec sleep right?" He asked as he started to walk one there, Ralph nodded and lifted his hands as he was showing that he trusted Magnus now.

Magnus knew how to bathe a kid since he would help Cat with Madzie, "do you want bubbles ?" He asked as he turned on the water and saw Ralph nod before lifting his hands.

"Patience " He chuckled as the water and bubbles were ready to go, Magnus then helped Ralph undress as he saw Ralph place his hand on Magnus's right hand. "You know Mister Alec? He's my friend " Magnus nodded and finishing the undressing, "yep he's my friend too, now let's see you get all cleaned and we make a surprise for him ?" Ralph giggled as he climbed into the tub.

Magnus was glad Alec was sleeping in but for some reason he felt Alec did this on purpose, Ralph was starting to trust him and he felt maybe Alec said something to him.


	15. Chapter 15

{ _5 months later }_

In a few months, Cat would tell them what the child services said, but she had faith that Alec and Magnus would be able to adopt Ralph as their own. But Ralph already accepted that he was a lightwood- bane, he even would correct the child services lady when she addressed him.

Alec was glad that his college was online although it was harder to do with a kid now, Magnus assured him that they could do this. "Ralph, get ready for school okay?" Alec called as he popped his head in, Magnus had already left since he had a meeting with the bank.

Magnus had finally found an idea that hit really well with the both of them, and they could work on it when Ralph was in school so it didn't get in the way of their parenting. "Mr, Bane this way please " The bank teller Rose spoke for him to follow her, he texted Alec before walking into her office and shutting the door.

_{ 3 hours later }_

Alec and Magnus had an hour or two before Ralph would need to be picked up from school, Magnus was the one who picked him up since Alec drops him off. "Hey, how does this look?" Magnus held up to papers with different logos, Alec looked up from his meal and tilted his head.

"Magnus, they are the same thing "

"No, one is light blue and the other is a lighter blue "

Alec just chuckled and pointed to the one on their left, Magnus was going to open a fashion business and Alec would be his helper/money manager since he couldn't sew for the life of him.

"Magnus, you should get going "

"Why?" Oh right "

Magnus put the papers away and put on his jacket, he walked over and kissed Alec before leaving. Alec watched him leave and even texted him a good luck text, he then finished his lunch before walking into the shower.

Alec watched as the hot water rolled down his face, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes before the nightmare of the shooting came back and he opened it. "Tonight " he whispered as he got out of the shower, it was quick because he couldn't focus on anything then getting his breathing right.

"Got Ralph, we will be home in a few minutes "

"Love you "

Alec had texted back before he went and made himself a cup of tea, he had been having this nightmare lately but it was because of something silly that didn't matter.

He would tell Magnus tonight after Ralph was asleep because he just wanted to cuddle after drinking this tea and dinner of course. "Alec!" Ralph yelled which made Alec jump a little, he got up and let Ralph come and hug him. "I'll tell you later " Alec whispered as he saw Magnus giving him a strange look, Ralph ran off to his bedroom which Magnus used as a sign to pull Alec in for a hug.


	16. Chapter 16

_{September 12th}_

Today was Alec's birthday but it was also the first one since They officially had adopted Ralph a few days ago, Alec personally didn't want to celebrate it since the nightmares were not going away. Ralph still was close to Alec even though he was now getting more use to Magnus and loving the bubble baths.

Alec made a promise to talk to a doctor about his nightmares because not even he knew why he was getting them, but because they both didn't want Ralph to worry Alec had to agree to see the doctor when Ralph was at school.

"So, what did they say?"

Magnus plopped down on the couch after he had finished working on the website, " That Visiting Camille awoke this memory and is causing me to have these nightmares" Alec leaned down till he was laying his face down against his husband and felt Magnus wrap his arm around him. Magnus kissed his forehead and held on to him tight but he did make sure to have Cat pick up Ralph, "Hey, why don't you and ralph do the bath tonight, ill make us my famous pizza" Magnus whispered but Alec just nodded before looking up at him.

"Papa! Daddy"

Ralph yelled as soon as Cat had opened the door that he had ran into the apartment, Even as tired as he was Alec still looked up and smiled at his son who came running at them. "daddy, the school was fun" Alec smiled and saw Magnus lift his eyebrow before walking into the kitchen, Alec picked up Ralph as his son drew a bubble in the mid-air.

"bubble bath before dinner?"

"yeah"

"Alright, lead the way" Alec chuckled as he knew this was just what he needed right now, but once it was just them then he would need Magnus's hugs and kisses. Ralph giggled and was already in the tub, "Mr, we need to get you out of clothes" Alec smiled as Ralph helped him take off his clothes so Alec could make the bubbling water.

{2 hours later}

Getting a very excited little boy to calm down for dinner was hard enough, But now Alec was trying to get him to eat his veggies."Ralph, what if we did the airplane" Magnus offered which made Alec smile as they took turns with him during the dinner, "Airplane no" Ralph reached and had knocked the veggies out of Magnus's arms.

"Ralph eat the veggies and you will grow up strong"

"like uncle Jace?"

Alec laughed and turned to look at Magnus who just couldn't help but laugh at that remark, "Yes, like Uncle Jace" Alec had cp,e back with the drinks and saw Ralph now playing airplane with Magnus. Their son was almost 5 years old now and it was already like he was one of them from the start. Especially when Ralph started speaking louder as he got to trust them more, Alec needed to teach him to be quieter especially when its sleeping time.


	17. Chapter 17

Magnus had sent Ralph to hang out with Jace and Simon today because Alec's nightmares were getting worse and they didn't want to keep making any excuses but Ralph was smart and figured out and helped when he could. Alec hated not having their son here but he wanted to get rid of these nightmares first, and that's why they were not visiting their old secret place to see if it would help.

"Hey, we are here"

"Magnus, already?"

"Yep, come on" Magnus opened the car door and saw Alec already was out, maybe one day they show Ralph the place where they found out how Alec truly felt about him. "Mags! slowpoke" Alec was already at the tree and was now sitting down at the trunk, He laughed and just hoped that this would cure the nightmares. "so, now that we know what caused them. now we can find a way to stop it" Magnus said as he sat down next to him, Alec just laid his head down on his shoulder and just nodded before picking up a flower that was growing right next to them.

{Later that day}

Alec wished they could have stayed at the secret tree longer but he missed his son and just wanted a hot shower and then cuddles with his two favorite people, but Ralph wanted to come home and his brother wanted a date night. "you shower, ill get ralph" Magnus called before pulling the car out front in front of their apartment, Alec nodded and carefully walked into the apartment and just took a deep breath.

a couple of minutes later Alec who was enjoying his hot shower had heard Magnus and Ralph walk in the house, "Ill be out in 5 minutes" he said before turning off the water and drying himself off as hard as he could."hey there " Alec smiled as he pulled Magnus in for a kiss, before reaching down and letting Ralph try and hug him as tight as he could.

"I'll make us some lunch, Ralph go tackle Alec "

Magnus chuckled and walked off and had left Alec and Ralph playing with each other on the ground, he secretly took a picture before going back into the kitchen, he did hope this meant the nightmares would soon be behind them but right now they just needed to make Alec as happy as he could be.

It would definitely be an uphill battle but one that neither one of them would do alone, Alec laid on the ground as Ralph was sitting on top of him with a smile on his face. "did I help make it better daddy?" Ralph asked as they finally sat up, Alec nodded and picked up his son before starting tickling him which made Ralph and him burst out in smiles and laughter. "You did, now wanna prank papa?" Alec whispered, so that Magnus wouldn't hear them at all and they could actually get away with this but they would need to be careful.


	18. Chapter 18

The nightmares had been coming less and less since Alec was sleeping earlier and even got some cuddles done from his husband and son, Ralph was out of school for the summer and he kept asking when he would get a sibling . "you tell him" Alec spoke as Ralph asked it again and Alec looked down at Magnus before riffing his son's hair, "ask papa" each day he took a nap so he wasn't wide awake, Ralph usually joined him but Alec just climbed in bed and closed his eyes.

"Papa?"

"one day"

Magnus cleaned up their plates and helped Ralph change into his PJs in his room, "now daddy is sleeping, so go in there quietly ok?" he whispered as he stood up and watched Ralph quietly walk over to their bedroom. He would join them later but Magnus had been working on a surprise for Alec and he needed to finish it today, "Cat thanks for helping, is it done?" His friend nodded before ending the phone call and he leaned against the door before walking into the bedroom and seeing his family sound asleep.

{later that day]

It was almost time for them to go see Alec's mom for the daily week lunch, Alec rubbed his eyes and saw Magnus had Ralph dressed and had placed his outfit on the neat side of the bed. "hey, no nightmares this time" Magnus smiled and kissed him softly before helping him stand up, Alec nodded and picked up his clothes and whispered as he walked to the bathroom.

"I'm proud of you, now get dressed, and ill make your coffee to go"

"My hero"

"I always am" Magnus blew him a kiss before he walked off with Ralph to the kitchen, and their son was playing with his jacket and didn't see why he had to wear one to Grandma's house. "ready?" Alec looked down at Ralph and smirked but changed it into a smile as soon as Magnus had looked up at them, Luckily Alec's parents moved a little bit closer so that they didn't have to drive all the time.

"Papa, will grandma have cookies"

"fruit first"

Alec called out as he now laid his head on Magnus's shoulder but nodded when Ralph looked back at him, Magnus would never suspect the prank and that is one he was looking forward to seeing on his husband's face when it exploded. "You guys made it," Maryse said as she opened up her arms and held Aled before hugging her son in law and grandson, Alec chuckled and was glad to be at his mom's today.

"I'll go inside," Alec said picking up Ralph since Maryse wanted to chat with Magnus, Ralph whispered prank since it was just them. "shh, let's do it later okay?" Ralph nodded and ran to hug his uncle Simon, Alec looked up to see Magnus had come in with Maryse and waved at him. "you doing ok?" Magnus asked as he wrapped his arm around Alec, who nodded and held on close to his hand.


	19. Chapter 19

"Dinner will be ready at 6, so just hang around okay?" Maryse called out before looking up at the clock and saw that it was around 4 so they had a few hours before going off to dinner or the living room. Alec and Ralph were off planning the prank but all Alec told Magnus was that Ralph wanted his help with something, Magnus nodded and blew them both a kiss before he walked to see if Maryse needed any help.

"he won't see it"

Ralph whispered as Alec just nodded before helping him set the water above the door, "Now call for papa " Alec hid in the backroom as Ralph called out for Magnus and they both chuckled at each other before He heard Magnus walk in and scream as the water fell down on him. "daddy we did it" Ralph giggled and that made Magnus turn and see Alec whisper I'm sorry before picking up their son, "Ralph, Papa needs my help now so go see grandpa" Alec kissed his forehead before placing him down.

"okay daddy, sorry Papa"

Magnus smiled before looking up at Alec who handed him a towel and dragged him to the bathroom, "it did help if that makes it better' Alec chuckled which made Magnus smile because he could never be mad at him. "ill help you dry off" Alec had started but Magnus just pulled him for a kiss before sitting down on the floor after he was all dried off, "papa, you coming?" Ralph's little voice made them realize they had been sitting here for a while "yes sweetie" Magnus giggled before walking out of the bathroom with Alec holding his hand.

{Dinner Time}

Ralph was busy paying attention at the table with his aunt Izzy, So Alec used this as a chance to focus on Magnus and if Izzy needed them then they would turn and help her. "did it really help Alexander?" Magnus whispered as Maryse had planted down the food, Alec nodded and handed him the meat as he asked Izzy to see if Ralph wanted some meat before he took his own.

"Daddy, potatoes "

Ralph had been learning more and more words as the year went on, and recently he loved the word potato and papa and sometimes were combined two. "sure, start with small ok?" Alec asked he placed some down, Ralph nodded and didn't want anything else so he could finally make his own plate.

"hey, your sister said yes"

"yes?"

"she will watch Ralph, so I can take you away for a few days "

"Mags-"

"Just say yes"

Alec nodded and even leaned in to kiss him and they heard Ralph giggle before placing his hand in the mash potatoes, "Izzy, I'll clean him up" Magnus stood up and carried him off to the bathroom. Alec watched them leave as he was glad he could finish his meal, but he didn't know how long this vacation would last which he hoped it would. He loved spending every day with Ralph but Alec wanted to spend time with no school and no work, and just surround himself with Magnus.


	20. Chapter 20

{3 days later}

Alec had made Izzy promise that if she needed them then they would be back on the first flight back, but Ralph yelled which made them look down at him "have fun papa and daddy" Alec smiled and quickly hugged him before picking up the bags. "he will be fine Alexander" Magnus whispered as they walked out to the car, Alec knew his husband was right but this was the first time he would be away from Ralph for longer then a day.

The ride to the airport was a bit far and Alec had fallen asleep but Magnus turned on soft music to help him sleep, Magnus knew he didn't have anyone to talk too but they would be gone for a week and even Ralph kept saying week but if they were needed back then they would fly back as soon as they could.

But Cat told him that Alec needed a trip like their honeymoon to get rid of the nightmares for good, he wasn't sure but his friend had never wrong when it came to things like this before which is why he planned and got the tickets late at the dinner party a few days ago.

"Alec, we here now" He tried not to yell or crash as he slowly parked that car at the airport parking lot, Alec nodded and slowly got his bags out of the car and even started to wipe his eyes like he was finally fully waking up and even gave a small smile.

Thankfully they were able to board the plane and Alec laid his head down on Magnus's shoulder as they found their seats. "Sleep " he whispered and even pulled out a coat from his bag and placed it over him, Magnus pulled out a book and started reading it as he could hear Alec falling asleep.

{next day}

Since their plane had landed a few hours ago, Alec had gotten his phone put in Magnus's pocket so that he wouldn't be tempted to check it for the tenth time in a row. "We are almost there " Magnus's voice pulled him back to the present and he smiled when he saw their hotel not far , Alec went and started messing around with the radio as he did on their honeymoon.

"Mags-"

"No texts, we are good "

Alec nodded but kept messing around with the radio and he knew Ralph was fine, but he wanted to order some food so it would be waiting for them at the hotel room. "bags" Alec said quickly and got out but Magnus also did and just laughed as he opened the trunk, "take the key, ill carry the bags" Magnus nodded and together they worked on carrying everything and getting in their room safely.

But Alec had decided he wanted to carry his husband into the room, sadly Magnus was in front of him so he would have to try another time. "so unpack then food?" Alec asked as he closed the door, but Magnus laughed and nodded as he carried their bags over to the bed before taking a deep breath.


	21. Chapter 21

This time they had gone back to Hawaii because Alec really missed the pool, or he told Magnus that he was glad they came back to the same hotel as last time. "You still sleeping?" He asked as Magnus seemed to toss and wrap his arms around him, Alec chuckled and tried shaking him softly so he wouldn't push him off the bed.

"Yes, I'm awake now "

"Can we go get some breakfast "

"Call the -"

"Real food "

Alec was sitting up but he could hear Magnus chuckle as he sat up himself, "real? Yes, your highness " Magnus laughed but got a smile out of his husband. Luckily they had clothes all ready to go because Alec's stomach started to grumble, "alright let's go, you should have eaten before sleep last night" Magnus was worried but would find food as fast as they could once they were out of the hotel.

"there" Alec pointed to a restaurant which was not far and even it said it served breakfast food, Magnus didn't care what they had as long as the both of them got some food inside them before it even hit 8 am. "welcome, find a table," Lilly said before walking off to the other side of the restaurant as it was busy this time of the year, Magnus didn't even get to say anything as Alec dragged him to a table in the back.

{10 minutes later}

"fast service" Alec chuckled as he kissed Magnus and they both even heard, "Heck yeah, gay love" Magnus looked in the direction and saw two girls cheer and even held their hands up. like they were saying thank you and Alec even waved in their direction, before their food had arrived and their waitress Lilly thanked them before she walked off to help someone else.

the rest of their meal was silent until Alec accidentally spilled his water, "only you" Magnus laughed before kissing him and they both looked down to see their meal was gone. "come on, walk" Alec said before seeing Magnus laying down the money and grabbing his hand, Alec thanked Lilly and waved to the other couple before walking outside and felt the nice cool weather on his face.

"did we bring a change of clothes?"

"no, why?"

"swim in the ocean?"

"tomorrow love"

Magnus whispered as they started walking down the street and even Alec had his phone out, and he wasn't even checking text but taking some photos because he wanted to show Ralph when they got home. But Magnus did check himself as he wanted to make sure everything was right, but the only text was Isabelle telling them to have fun and that Ralph loved his bubble baths but missed them.

"Magnus look!"

Alec pointed to what looked like a secret place just like the one they had back home, Magnus walked over and had his husband turn around which made Alec all confused but he did as Magnus asked of him. " Look, selfie " Magnus whispered before kissing him as the button clicked, Alec giggled as he looked down at their selfie and even turned around taking one of just the place.


	22. Chapter 22

{one day later}

Alec was excited because they were going to go swim in the ocean today , he was now sitting on the couch in their room and was quietly going through the phone just to make sure they didn't need to come right now .

All his sister had sent him was a video of Ralph telling him to pet the fishes , he smiled and looked over and saw that Magnus was still sleeping but that's what Alec got for having coffee before they went to bed last night . Alec decided he was hungry and walked over to the small kitchen they had , but sadly all they had was coffee and some fruit .

"Alec? It's 6 am what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep "

"Come here "

Magnus had open his arms even through he was very sleepy , had mentioned for Alec to come and join him before he fell asleep again . Alec had wrapped his arms around his sleeping husbands body and laid down on the bed , he wasn't drinking coffee again before he finally felt asleep again .

[later that morning]

Magnus has let Alec sleep since he didn't get much last night , and had ordered them food or room service and then once he had everything ready was when he finally woke up Alec who was grumpy in the morning again .

"Mags"

"8 am is a good hour to wake up "

Alec who tried so hard to be grumpy even through he was tired , couldn't even stay mad at Magnus as he walked over to the table and smiled down at the breakfast that was in front of him . "You got Bacon, you passed " he kissed Magnus's cheek before he sat down and smiled , Magnus just laughed as he sat down next to him and they even held hands as they started eating .

"Alec , get changed its time "

Magnus called out as he was packing everything that they would need , Alec nodded and he almost ran into the door as he waved at him before going off to change . Magnus who was already changed and had everything packed , was happy to see Alec not even having one nightmare and was actually smiling but he just hoped that this would stay when they headed back to New York .

But maybe it was New York and the fact Camille and his dad were held in prisons there , maybe they needed to move from there but he would ask Alec's family first before making any decisions . "I'm ready mags " Alec's voice had pulled him out of the mind , Magnus grabbed their bags and walked out after making sure they had the room key .

As soon as they had reached the beach Alec had already was laying down on the sand , Magnus laughed as he walked over to their spot which was close to the water and yet far that the waves wouldn’t reach them .

“So swim first?” He asked but Magnus already knew the answer as Alec was already racing to the water, he locked their phones in a special pack before chasing his husband down to the water and even splashing him once they got to the water.


	23. Chapter 23

[1 day later]

Their trip was now halfway through which Alec didn't mind at first because it meant he would see Ralph soon, but now he was sad at the thought of his time with just Magnus being over. But Magnus knowing how his husband would be, promised to spend or have more date nights when they got home.

Maryse had agreed after he had called her last night that moving out of New York would definitely help Alec, but convincing his husband and son to leave the only state they ever knew was going to be hard. But if it would help Alec heal then Magnus would do it, "hey lunchtime " he called out and saw Alec giggle from the kitchen.

This time They actually had food that wasn't from the foodservice here at the hotel, Magnus had worked on making some sandwiches and chips for lunch while Alec took a shower since he had sand all over him. "Ready?" He asked as Alec approached in new clothes and a smile on his face, "yeah, starving " Alec waited until Magnus had walked over before taking a sip of his water.

{Mid- Afternoon}

Alec was going through his phone while Magnus was off showering cuz they were going to visit one last thing before the day was over, "daddy I miss you, get me a fish hug" Ralph yelled in the video his sister had sent him which made a smile appear on his face.

"Magnus, ready?"

"You can't rush perfection "

"I can and I will "

"Alexander "

Alec laughed as Magnus finally started to turn off the water and get ready, the event which was a bird and whale seeing tour would be closing soon and he didn't want them to miss it. "How do I look?" Magnus's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, Alec put his phone away and looked up at his husband who had just spun around.

"Beautiful as ever "

Magnus pulled him in for a kiss before grabbing his jacket, and they make sure they had their key and everything else they would need. "Got everything?" Alec asked as he shut down the door and made sure that it was locked, Magnus nodded and patted his backpack before grabbing Alec's hand as they walked to get out of the hotel.

Alec couldn't wait to show Ralph everywhere that they went, Mostly because he was excited to see his son once again. But he knew Magnus wanted them to move out of New York because Magnus talked too loud the other night, and he wasn't against it but he didn't want to leave behind his mom or family which is why he was worried about it but he did like going on planes so maybe moving to another state wasn't a bad idea.

"almost there "

Magnus had hired them a taxi to get them there as fast as he could, but it meant they didn't have to drive and Alec could lay his head down on Magnus`s shoulder before they reached their destination. Alec did lay his head down but he still sat up to count the trees because he didn't know if Ralph would ask him to do this , before their trip was over so Alec was going to make sure just in case.


	24. Chapter 24

{1 year later}

The move from New York to Texas was a bit hard since they had to move jobs and colleges , but also help Ralph move schools but Maryse had come to help them settle in before she needed to best back . "Grandma " Alec chuckled as Ralph was being kept busy by his mom , they had a lot of boxes to move into their new house .

"Alexander, maybe we can have a dinner with everyone next week"

Magnus's voice pulled him out of his own thoughts as they placed the boxes down in the living room , Alec wanted another room incase they expanded their family which made Ralph clap and had Magnus shaking his head with laughter. “Come on” Alec took his husbands hand as they walked outside, and saw only a few boxes were left now since his mom had carried some while keeping Ralph busy but the rest was left for them .

*ten minutes later *

“Mom , staying for dinner ?”

Maryse shook her head and quickly hugged them before picking up Ralph one last time , “I’m sorry my flight is soon , but next week okay?” She kissed her grandson before walking out and Magnus followed her since he was dropping her off .

Alec was now holding Ralph who was waving bye to his grandma , “ she will be back next week , why don’t you go see your new room “ he placed him down but Ralph took his hand and tried to drag him with him . “Alright I’ll come with you “ Alec chuckled and walked off with Ralph and saw Ralph already went and jumped on his bed , Alec sat on the chair next to the bed and watched his son while waiting to see his mom got dropped off okay .

“Hey, on my way back “

Magnus had texted before waving bye to Maryse who was now in the airport , he couldn’t wait to have their first dinner here in Texas . But he just wanted to see if Alec’s nightmares were going for good , the ride back to their house was not far but Magnus still listened to music cuz it helped passed the time .

But when he got home that’s when he smiled cuz Alec was waiting for him outside , and Ralph was on his legs waving at him and Magnus turned off the car before he nodded and let his family greet him as he opened the car door . “Daddy! Come see my room “ Ralph grabbed his hand and Alec just chuckled and followed him , Magnus went down and played with Ralph on the bench .

Alec had stayed in the doorway and watched his husband and son together , he knew the nightmares didn’t come with them but he knew that he would miss having his family so close but he had Magnus and Ralph with him .

“Who wants lunch?”

Magnus raised his hand and Ralph did too because he wanted to match his dad , Alec chuckled and walked off to the kitchen but he heard his family coming behind him and he laughed as he realized they didn’t have any food but pizza would have to do today


	25. Chapter 25

Today was Ralph's 7th birthday and Alec was trying to do a party which wasn't as easy as he thought, Ralph would change the theme of the party so Magnus conceived him to do a random theme that they drew out of a hat. "Puppy party" Ralph yelled which made Magnus laugh as he picked up ralph and laid down on the floor, Alec who had finished making coffee and was now watching them.

It seemed like a car had come up and pulled in front of their house, Alec looked out the window and saw his family getting out. "Ralph, they're here"Ralph nodded and held on to Magnus's hand as he opened the door, Alec stood behind them and even remembered when Ralph didn't trust Magnus and now he didn't want to let go of him. "Daddy come" Alec laughed and followed his family to greet the rest of the family, Alec pulled his mom in for a hug before watching Ralph go and hug everyone's legs before going back to them.

"Let's go inside"

Alec took Ralph's hand as Magnus helped the rest of the family bring the food and gifts into the house, Ralph was having so much fun chasing his uncle Jace all over the house which Made Alec just chuckle before sitting down with Magnus on the couch. "How are you doing?" Izzy who had just gotten engaged to her girlfriend Clary but asked them not to say anything, until after Ralph's birthday which Alec nodded and he did like being the only one who knew right now.

{2 hours later}

"So presents or food first?" Magnus had placed Ralph on his lap as Alec was busy in the kitchen with his sister, "Food" Ralph's stomach made a hungry noise and Alec then came out with the food, and with the help of Isabelle that they placed it all on the table. "Come over birthday boy" Alec knelt down and opened his arms as Ralph went and hugged him, Ralph had opened a gift earlier from his dad's and it was a toy puppy and he hadn't let it out of his sight but sometimes would ask Magnus to hold it.

But now it was time to have some dinner before they would do presents, Alec looked over at Magnus and smiled because they had one more gift for Ralph and it was a big one. But they would tell it once everyone was done with their gifts and dinner, "thank you all for coming" Alec laid his head down on Magnus's shoulder as they started to dish up Ralphs and their own plates.

A Lot had happened this past year from adopting Ralph to moving from New York to Texas, but Alec's nightmares were gone and they were going to expand their family this next year which Alec couldn't wait for. But right now what mattered was spending Ralph's birthday with their family, and then go back to their crazy life when tomorrow would hit them. But that was a time for tomorrow and they didn't need to worry about it today, Alec even sat back so Ralph could climb up and eat with his dads.


	26. Chapter 26

{6 Months Later}

Today was the big day and Ralph had been drawing for an hour while Magnus was pacing back and forth, "Mags, he will be here okay?" Alec was drawing with Ralph and he was just as nervous as Magnus was. Today they were adopting Max and Alec remember the day Max had been placed with them, Max trusted both of them very easily and even didn't wait to hug them and was excited to be with them.

"Alec and Magnus?"

"Yeah?"

"It's official"

Cat walked out and she was holding 2-year-old Max and at that pointshe handed him to Alec and smiled at them, "ill be over for dinner" Magnus nodded and smiled as Alec walked over holding a clapping Max in his arms. "Ralph meet your baby brother" Alec knelt down and watched as Max and Ralph were hugging each other, Magnus who had packed up Ralph's coloring supplies was now standing next to his husband. "Let's go home" Alec finally broke the silence and took Ralph's hand, so Magnus could pick up and hold Max as they walked back to their car and headed home.

Sometime in the near future, they would host a dinner so the lightwood gang could get to know Max but for right now Max needed to get used to them before he met the whole family and Alec's Mom knew and would help when needed. "Alright, boys, which dad?" Magnus joked as they arrived home and Alec glared at him before reaching to help Ralph out of his car seat, Alec kissed Magnus as they walked into their home and he was glad that they were able to finish Max's room before picking him up today.

{later that night}

It took all day to bathe both of the boys and Alec took control because he missed doing bubble baths with Ralph, Magnus was back on to their business which was now growing and Alec was still doing online school but took night classes. So They found a way to balance Kids and life but now it was 10 pm and the boys were asleep, which left Alec and Magnus some cuddle time on the couch with the hot chocolate like back in New York."Sleeping yet?" Alec asked as he walked over with the mugs as Magnus had placed a blanket on his feet, Magnus shook his head and even giggled as Alec placed the cups down on the small table next to them. 

But laughed as his husband struggled to get on the couch and he even held out his hand, Alec glared but eventually took Magnus's hand as he laid down but they both sat up a little, so they wouldn't spill any drink on them or the floor."We have two kids, and years of marriage under our belt" Alec finally spoke after they drank in peace for a bit, Magnus chuckled and even placed his cup down before mentioning for Alec to do the same and when he did that's when Magnus pulled the blanket over them.


	27. Chapter 27

{May 6th, 2031}

Magnus always had an alarm to wake up at 6 am so he could get the food ready before Alec woke up, and today was their 6th wedding anniversary and he can't believe that had 2 kids and that they were celebrating so many years together. He knew the boys would probably sleep in till 8 am, but Alec was up at 7 am every day and Magnus wanted him to sleep in today as he got the day planned.

First, he had breakfast made for the family then Jace was to take the kids for the day, while Magnus took Alec to their special place and even had a picnic planned. That's why they were back in New York because Alec wanted to be where it all started. Luckily Maryse was able to clear their room for them but he just hoped the nightmares wouldn't come this week, "Magnus? What are you doing up?" Alec walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Magnus.

"Alec-"

"Come back to bed"

Magnus couldn't argue with him and placed the made food in the fridge, He would come back later and make Alec and the kids the best breakfast they had and heck maybe Maryse would help distract Alec. "Mags" Alec started again but Magnus quickly hurried and they kept the door open a little, just in case the boys needed them but he still wanted some privacy with his husband. Magnus didn't go to sleep right as he climbed back in bed, but instead looked over and saw Alec had wrapped his arms around him and now was sleeping on him and Magnus just looked down in awe.

{later that morning}

Alec was awake and looked to see Magnus snoring but he just slowly got up and pulled the covers back for him, He needed a shower or liked to take one first thing in the morning just in case something happened and he needed to be ready to leave."Alec? Why didn't you wake me?" Magnus called out as he got dressed in the same bathroom, Alec almost asked if he wanted to shower with him but Magnus needed to make sure the kids were ready for the day.

Magnus waited a second before nodding at Jace and walking off to the kitchen, Alec had no idea what he was planning and for that he was grateful. The last time he tried to plan a surprise was when he proposed, and Alec figured that out pretty fast so Magnus wanted to be careful this time.

But Once Jace texted him that they had Ralph and Max then Magnus hurried up and packed up the basket with everything he would need, "Alec, we need to go or we will miss it" He heard Alec reply but made sure to hide the basket in the back of the car before Alec had arrived with his jacket. "Mags any hints?" Alec asked as he closed his side of the car but his husband still shook his head and didn't respond till he turned off the car, Alec turned and saw His husband opening the door and he had the basket but what shocked him was where they were.


End file.
